The Untamed Wolf
by haythamkenway316
Summary: What if, like Bran, Arya had the sight, only stronger? What if she received a vision that made her stay at Harrenhal? Read and see what becomes of her in this AU, and how she proves that there is no taming the wolf.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-Hey guys, brand new fic here. This idea has been in my head for a while so I decided to go for it. Also, for this a few events have been thrown out of order(it is an AU) so don't kill me okay. Anyways, before you read, let me remind you to go to my profile and vote on my poll. Enjoy!**

**Dark Present, Bright Future**

Arya was walking in the courtyard of Harrenhal, in deep thought over the escape plan that she had hatched with Jaqen for tonight. As she was walking, she noticed a new group of prisoners being brought in. She saw the familiar insignia of here own house. Her eyes widened as the prisoners began to look at her, and a look of realization grew on their faces. She quickly made a hushing motion to them. After they were chained, she went into the kitchen and stole a ham and brought it to them.

"My lady, is that you?" one of the men said in a whisper. Arya nodded as she tore the ham apart and discretely handed it to them.

"Yes, and make sure that everyone gets a piece" She said as the men passed on bigger pieces to the prisoners that had been here longer.

"Lady Arya, I can not believe you are here, we heard that you were captive in King's Landing still." Another man said as he took bites of his piece of ham.

"I escaped a while back, and no one here knows who I am." Arya said, and the men looked at her, grateful for the food.

"Thank you, lady Arya" they said, as she nodded and walked away form them.

As she walked away from them, she made her way into a hallway. She felt herself becoming lightheaded and woozy. She leaned against the wall to hold herself up. Her eyes then change color to a leafy green. She then sees a terrible vision. The men she had just talked to, along with the other prisoners, dying from starvation. All of them, skinnier than even her, and looking pitiful and in pain. A few of them attempt to fight their captors, only for their weak bodies to give out, and turn to ash in front of Arya. The vision ends abruptly, and Arya realizes that she had dug her nails into her scalp. She pulls her hands away, and begins to think of what happened.

"Was that green sight? But that's not how its described in the books." She thought to herself. She then began to walk around, looking for Jaqen as she was in deep thought.

"Well, maybe it can be stronger the closer you are to the children of the forest" She mused, before being snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Jaqen. She ran to him, and she made a split second decision

"Jaqen, I need to tell you, I am not going with the others, I need to stay here" she said,and she waited for the barrage of questions.

"The man saw what the girl did, the man understands. But, if you ever want to find me, present this coin to any sailor from Braavos, and speak the words Valar Morghulias, they will give you passage" he said as he presented a special coin to her, she smiled and took it before she ran off to tell Hot Pie and Gendry. When she found the two of them, they were of course shocked and tried to convince her otherwise, but her stubbornness prevailed. They said their good byes, and prepared themselves to leave.

Later that night, Arya was able to get herself transferred to kitchen duty, and was able to keep the guards attention by bringing plate after plate of food for them. When she went to sleep, all she could think of was the usual names of people to kill, and how she could see the future.

**1 month later-** Arya had been smuggling food to the prisoners since she had been transferred. She also wore a bandanna now to keep the sweat from her forehead out of her eyes when she would help cook. The fact that the prisoners began to look healthier was missed by most soldiers, and those who noticed were investigating, so Arya became extra careful when she gave them food. She was known among the prisoners as the "Lord of Bread", so that if a soldier caught wind of what was happening, she wouldn't be a suspect. One fateful day, she went into the courtyard, and saw a group of knights surrounding a few prisoners and shouting about something.

"We know you have been stealing food, and we want you to know who this lord of bread is, or else" One said, drawing his sword and putting it against a prisoners neck. The prisoner looked bravely at the man, and spat in his face.

"Why you little fucker" the knight said and prepared to bring his sword down onto the prisoners neck.

"Wait stop! I am the one who has been giving them food" Arya shouted, stepping forward. The knight dropped his sword and walked over to her, putting on a steel gauntlet as he did. He stood in front of her for a second, before delivering a punch to the left side of her face. As she fell to the ground in pain, he punched again and again, knocking Arya's bandanna off and bloodying her face. He stood up and began to kick her in the gut and chest repeatedly, causing her to spit up blood. The men watching began to shout for him to stop, and even a few Lannister soldiers were disgusted by this. One prisoner, in the confusion, had managed to slip his cuffs and was freeing a few others. Once he freed the biggest one, a large man almost the mountain's size, he handed him a spear and the large man attacked one of the knights, impaling him. This caused the others to try to fight the larger group of Lannister men.

"Dammit, take the girl to the dungeons and lock her up, and kill everyone who ain't one of us" The knight said, as Gregor Clegane came out of his cabin and jumped into the fray.

**The next morning-** Robb Stark, along with his army, were making their way to Harrenhal. As the made their way over a hill, they saw the giant fort, only to see that it looked abandoned and desolate.

"Looks like there will be no fight today" Roose Bolton said. Robb nodded, as his mother, Catlyn, and his wife Talisa flanked him as they arrived at the gates, only to find them open, and the bodies of the captives lying dead.

"200 northern and River land soldiers dead" Robb said, as he looked over the scene and got off his horse.

"Not just them, it looks like they took a few Lannisters with them" Talisa said, pointing at the bodies bearing the golden lion of house Lannister. The men began to look over the bodies, when they heard a coughing sound and Robb and Talisa ran to it, and found one man alive. Robb gave him water as Talisa tended his wounds.

"What is your name?" Robb asked the man.

"Qyburn, and your Robb Stark!" the man said, and Robb nodded.

"Yes I am, what of it?" Robb asked

"Your sister, Lady Arya, is here, she was smuggling us food" Qyburn says, much to the shock of Catlyn and Robb.

"What, where is she?" Catlyn asked, as other medics came in to tend to Qyburn.

"They dragged her off somewhere when the killing started, that bandanna was her's" Qyburn says, weakly pointing at Arya's bandanna, which was laying on the ground. Robb picked it up and whistled, causing Greywind, his dire wolf, to come over and smell it. The wolf did as commanded and then ran off, following the scent trail. Robb, Talisa and Catlyn ran after him, and found him clawing at a locked wooden door. Robb quickly kicked it down, and followed the steps down into a dark room.

"Arya!" Catlyn shouted, as Greywind ran past them and they followed. They followed the dire wolf down in the darkness, Talisa grabbing a key on the wall as they went past. They stopped dead in their tracks as they saw what they were looking for. Arya, her arms chained and her face bloody, but as they could see, still breathing. Talisa quickly unlocked her and Robb picked her up gently as they brought her back into the light, where Talisa would treat her.

**Later- **Robb and Catlyn were waiting outside the medic tent. Talisa was inside, treating Arya's extensive wounds. As they were waiting, Roose and Rickard Karstark walked up.

"I and lord Rickard just wanted to tell you that we and the entire army is praying for young lady Arya" Roose said, getting and appreciative nod from Robb. Talisa then walked out of the tent, cleaning her hands. Robb and Catlyn stood up, waiting for news.

"She was in pretty bad shape. Her eye socket is crushed, and she had multiple ribs broken. If she makes it, she won't be using her left eye again" Talisa said sadly Robb and Catlyn looked down,tears in their eyes before hearing a faint sound coming from the tent. The group rushed in, to find Arya, bandaged eye and all, sitting up as much as she could and looking at them.

"Water" She said quietly, and Catlyn gave her some from her own pouch, before she and Robb hugged Arya, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Sorry" The two said, releasing her from their iron grip. Arya gave a small smile.

"Its fine, I missed you two just as much" Arya said, getting a smile from them.

"Well, this calls for a celebration, along with other news" Roose said, getting a confused face from Robb.

"What other news?" Robb asked

"Your grace, We have recaptured the Kingslayer" Roose said, causing all those present to look up at him in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-Hey here is chapter 2. I want you guys to give me some serious reviews, as I have a hard time writing without some feedback. I also don't own any of these , hope you enjoy!**

**A Place in the Pack**

Robb was now walking towards the prisoner pens, flanked by Roose Bolton. He had been shocked to hear of what happened to the Kingslayer. The day had just became even more eventful. As he walked, his men congratulated him on both Jaime's capture, and Arya's recovery. He turned to face Roose as they arrived at their destination.

"Tell me, how exactly did this happen?" Robb asked his trusted adviser. Roose stopped walking.

"Your grace, one of the search parties, under control of Gregor Forester, found him and your mother's sworn sword, Brienne of Tarth. Lord Gregor and his son Rodrik were able to hold them down until reinforcements arrived to subdue them." Roose said, and Robb stood for a second, and peered through a curtain covering the door, and saw Jaime sitting alone.

"Pardon Brienne, she was only following orders, and guard the Kingslayer with only your best men. Oh

and send Lord Gregor to my tent, I wish to reward him for his deeds." Robb said, and Roose nodded, before the two went their separate ways.

**Meanwhile-** Arya, was sitting alone with Talisa, who was currently changing her bandages. Catlyn had left to find Robb. As Talisa cleaned her eye wound, she decided to speak.

"So, I guess we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Arya, but I guess you knew that" Arya says, a bit shyer than her usual self. Talisa gave a smile

"I'm Talisa... Stark. In ugh, married your brother" She said, rather abashed, getting a laugh from Arya.

"Well, you seem to make him happy, so that's all that matters" Arya said, gaining an appreciative smile from her sister in law. After finishing cleaning Arya's wound, Talisa stood up, only for Arya to grab her.

"Please stay, I don't... I don't want to be alone right now" Arya said, and Talisa nodded in understanding, sitting back down. Talisa shifted uncomfortably.

"Arya, Qyburn told us what happened, do you want to talk about it?" Talisa asked, as she, Robb and Catlyn had all been told, and word had spread to the men. Many felt sad that a child had went through that, others just added it to the fuel of anger they felt against the crown. Arya smiled somberly.

"Its just.. I felt so weak, and I had never been so scared. But the thing is that even though I am safe now, I want to be out there, helping, so I can get back at them for everything" Arya said, much to the surprise of Talisa, who could only smile at her stubbornness.

"Yep, your Robb's sister" Talisa said, and both ladies laughed, though Arya had to stop, as it hurt her ribs. Then, Arya clutched her head, as a familiar sensation filled her. She was having a hard time steadying her breathing, as images formed in her head. She saw herself, sitting at a table, and talking to a man, one who is shorter than any she had ever seen. As the image became clearer, she realized who she was talking to, Tyrion Lannister, the imp acting hand of the king. She could not make the words out, as she heard her own name being called gently, slowly becoming louder and louder.

"Arya!" Talisa yelled, snapping Arya out of her trance, she looked around, and saw that her brother and mother were there too. After a few seconds, Arya was able to collect her breath and speak.

"I'm..I'm fine" She finally said, and they all let out a sigh of relief.

"What in the seven hells was that?" Robb asked, and Arya decided to come clean. She told thm of her vision at Harrenhal, and her subsequent decision to stay. She finished off with telling them of this last vision. They were quiet for a few moments, then Robb cleared his throat.

"Well, it seems the Gods have truly chosen you for something important, sister" Robb said, getting a nod from Catlyn and Talisa.

"Yes, but we must be careful who we tell of this" Catlyn said, getting a nod from all present.

"Well, we have a celebration to plan for tonight" Robb said, changing the subject, much to the others gratitude. The others left the tent, leaving Arya to rest.

**That Night**\- The Stark family were sitting in front of their troops. Robb in a make shift throne, his wife to his right, Arya to his left, and his mother next to her. Originally, Arya was supposed to stay in her tent and rest, but the stubborn girl had refused to, and insisted on being there. The men had cheered when they saw her, as many found the idea of having another stark back as being a good omen. There was feasting and drinking, and plenty of fun. Half way through the night, Robb had pulled a familiar blade from his cloak.

"Now Arya, my men found this while looking through Harrenhal's armory, and if I remember Jon gave it to you." Robb said, gently handing Needle back to Arya, who smiled.

"Yes, we should visit him when this is all over, he must be very worried." Arya said, and she noticed her mother's face sour at the prospect of seeing the bastard again. Arya frowned, but said nothing. If she could change one thing about her mother, it would be her feelings about Jon Snow. As the party went on, Arya began to feel tired, and politely requested to go back to her tent, bringing Needle with her. As she walked back, she passed the prisoner pen, and saw three of the soldiers. Two were holding Jaime up, while the other one hit him in the ribs repeatedly. She walked towards them, her face full of fury.

"Enough!" She said sternly, sounding almost exactly like her mother. The men turned and saw her, immediately ceased their attack.

"Lady Stark, my apologies" One said, as he lead the others out, after chaining him to the pole. Arya walked into the pen, and saw the Kingslayer, sitting against the pole. He looked in her direction, and was unable to see her, as she was concealed in shadow.

"Ah Lady Stark, still defending me aye, you no my offer to comfort you is still on the table" He said with a smug smile, confusing Arya for a second, before she realized he confused her with he mother.

"You have confused me with my mother, Kingslayer" Arya said, stepping into the light, where Jaime could see her.

"Ah, Arya Stark, good to see you, nice addition to your wardrobe" He said, pointing at the bandages covering her eye. Arya frowned, before lifting the bandages, revealing the mess that is her left eye. It was horrid looking, barely recognizable if it was not on her face. It was red, and looked as if it had been crushed with a hammer repeatedly( might as well have, Arya thought to herself). The Kingslayer had the decency to looked ashamed of his jokes.

"Yes, it is a... distinctive look" Arya said, pulling the bandages down. Jaime looked at her, guilt in his eyes, as he coiled the chains around his hands behind his back.

"I'm sorry, my Lady" He said, with some truth to his statement. Arya shook her head and leaned in closer.

"That makes two Starks crippled by Lannisters, and one killed" She said somberly, as Jaime scooted a bit closer.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, well never mind" He said, cutting off his own statement. Arya got closer.

"What is it?" She asked, as Jaime slowly brought his hands to his lap slowly.

"Well, its just that, it can always get worse" He said, before cupping his hands together and hitting Arya in her injured ribs, causing her to hit the ground, spitting up a little blood. As he crawled over to her, he felt the cold tip of Needle at his throat, and froze.

"Do you think me an idiot, I saw that coming a mile away, I just wanted to see if you were as dishonorable as they say, it seems they are right" She said, pulling Needle away and wiping the blood from her face, as she got up and left.

"Guards, make sure he is extra tight, but don't let him be beaten by anyone, he is valuable." Arya said to the guards as she walked past them to her tent.

**1 Week Later- **The army had moved from Harrenhal farther down south, on there way the Westernlands. Arya had recovered from her injuries rather well, and was walking and even running, albeit for short periods of time. One day, she was walking towards her brothers tent, and heard a very heated argument.

"Well, we can't just ignore it can we? Stannis and Yara Greyjoy are going to be there." She heard Robb say.

"But if you go, who will lead your army? We are winning Robb!" Catlyn yelled, as Arya walked in.

"What is wrong?" She asked, and Robb handed her a letter. She read the contents, and was surprised to say the least. It seems that Tyrion Lannister has called for a summit of the factions in the war.

"The imp wants me to go, but mother disagrees." Robb said, and Catlyn shook her head in frustration.

"If you go, we will be without a leader until you are back" Catlyn said, but Arya was deep in thought. Then, a crazy, risky idea popped into her head.

"What if I go?" Arya said, shocking her brother and mother.

"What? No, you can't, you have no reason to" Catlyn said, and Robb nodded.

"Actually I do, don't you remember my vision? I was talking to the imp! He is hosting this event, I have to go." Arya said, and Robb an Cat contemplated her words, before looking at each other, and silently agreeing with a sigh.

"Fine, but pick teen men that you can trust to protect you" Robb said, as he and Cat gave Arya a hug. Arya hugged back, and went to go back her things, as she would leave at first light.

**Morning- **Arya had picked her men, Lord Forester and his son Rodrik's group that captured the Kingslayer. They were all veterans, and loyal to a fault. As Arya mounted her horse after saying the last of her goodbyes, Robb laid his arm on her shoulder.

"Remember, this war doesn't end unless the North is free" Robb says sternly, getting a nod from Arya. She subconsciously feels Needle at her waist as she prepares to leave. She bids a final farewell to her family as she kicks the side of her horse, and begins the journey to the summit. As she rides out of sight, Robb and Talisa turn back around to their tent.

"Do you think she will succeed?" Talisa asks.

"I don't know, but we must have faith in her" Robb says, as he enters his tent and sits down at his desk and pulls out paper to write a letter.

"Who is that for?" Talisa says, curious.

"To someone who deserves to know what is going on" Robb says, before writing the words, "Dear Jon Snow" on top, smiling as he does so.

**AN- And there we are. Another chapter done. So I hoped you enjoyed, and remember to R&amp;R.**

**See you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Hey guys, another chapter here, and I want to thank you. Also, even though my knowlee of the book series is limited, I will say that the Needle Arya uses in this fic looks like the book one. (Look for it at Valaryian ) Anyways, on with the fic!**

**Diplomacy and Shows of Force**

Arya had been traveling with her men for around a week. It had been rather dull for the most part, except for a few days back, when they discovered quite an atrocity.

_**Flahback**_\- Arya and her men were making good time, as she chatted idly with Rodrick. They swapped stories of their homes, of the families they missed. As the reminisced, they came upon a terrible site, three women, hanging by their necks, dead. Arya stopped, and observed them for a second.

"You two, cut them down and bury them" She said with an authoritative voice. The men did as she commanded, and three went to cut them down, while four others began to dig holes. As they did so, three soldiers appeared, all Stark men, and, after seeing Arya, kneeled

"My lady" one said, as Arya got of her horse and walked over to them.

"Why did you do this?" She asked, looking the men up and down for a hint of guilt, and got none.

"Because they were stupid tavern wenches that slept with Lannisters" Another one said, getting nods from the others. Arya looked pack at her men, and gave a look they all understood.

"Tell me, were their deaths quick?" She asked, hoping for them to have something redeeming.

"Two were" The last man said, laughing causing his companions to smirk. Arya sighed, before quickly drawing her sword and slashing the back of the last man's leg, getting a scream from him. Before the other two could react, Arya's men had cut them down. Arya hovered over the final man,who was alive but in pain.

"Two quick deaths, one slow one" She said, pushing the sword slowly into his gut, before pulling it out and cleaning it off. She then mounted her horse as the men finished burying the girls.

_**Flashback End**_\- Arya was finally broken from her thoughts as she made her way over a hill and saw her destination. A small Lannister camp, the Lion's den, where she would have to deal with those who would think her a foolish little girl. She smirked as she had a mischievous idea.

"Men, raise the banners, and lets give them a show" She said, as her men raised the Stark symbol, and they followed her, as she charged down towards the camp. Arya smirked as she barreled into camp, causing men to have to duck and move out of her way. She finally stopped in front of the largest tent, and saw Tyrion Lannister, and his bodyguard Bronn standing with completely shocked faces. After Arya dismounted, she walked forward and gave Tyrion a subtle nod.

"Lord Tyrion" She said, flashing a wolfish grin. Tyrion pulled himself out of his stupor.

"Lady Arya, I would assume?" He said, getting a nod from Arya. He then led her into the tent, accompanied by Lord Gregor ,and saw that it was very well put together. A large table at the center, with a seat marked for all the houses that would be showing up. Stark, Baratheon, Greyjoy and Lannister. Arya took her seat, as Tyrion did as well. She was between Baratheon and Lannister.

"So, when should the rest of our little group be here?" Arya asked, taking a small sip from the wine that was set in front of her. Tyrion also drank some wine, before answering.

"They should be hear soon, and forgive me for saying, but you were the last person I expected to be here." Tyrion said, getting a chuckle from Arya.

"That was part of the point, Lord Tyrion " Arya said, making him smirk. As they bantered and chatted, they heard more horses as their other guests arrived. Stannis Baratheon(accompanied by Davos), and Yara Greyjoy(accompanied by some Greyjoy guard). Stannis looked Arya over for a second.

"You, you are Ned Stark's youngest daughter, right?" He said, getting a nod from Arya. "Then you have my condolences, your father was a great man" He said, getting an appreciative smile from her. Yara said nothing, but did make a mental note of Arya, and her appearance.

"Well now that were all here, let us get underway." Tyrion said, as the others nodded. Stannis immediately cleared his throat to speak.

"I want one thing, the Iron Throne, give it to me and..." He said before Arya cut him off, by taking her dagger and burying it into an insect crawling on the table. The guards all tensed, and all eyes were on her.

"This bug, is these peace talks, and if you start by demanding the throne, it will be like this" She said pointing at the insect, before pulling he knife out of it and flicking it away.

"How about we start small, such as prisoner exchange?" Tyrion said, trying to alleviate the tension.

"Fine" Stannis relents after a few moments of silence. Yara now speaks up.

"Our wants are simple, we want Theon Greyjoy back." Yara says, turning and glaring at Arya. Arya never broke eye contact, even as she sipped her wine.

"Well, I would give him back for Bran and Rickon Stark, but the problem is, we don't have him, and you don't have them." Arya said, as Yara's eyes widen at the information that her brother had escaped.

As this conversation went on, Stannis and Tyrion had agreed on a prisoner exchange.

"Now, we can get down to the main course" Arya said, turning to Tyrion., who sighed.

"Fine, we want my brother Jaime Lannister back." Tyrion said, getting to the point. Arya smirked.

"Ah, the honorable Kingslayer, I visited him in his cell, you know? And he was such a noble man, trying to murder me so he can escape" Arya said, getting a guilty look from Tyrion. "Ah but don't worry, he was in good health, in the North we treat prisoners well, unlike how you do" She says, pulling up he bandages and revealing her eye to those at the table, who were all sickened on some level "Anyways, not the point, I suppose you want to know what I want for him?" Arya said.

"Just tell me your demands" Tyrion said.

"Well, first, I want my sister, Sansa, back. Also I want my father, and all his men's remains returned for proper burial. I also want our family sword, Ice, returned. Last I want Syrio Forrel's remains given to us, so we can send them to Braavos."Arya said, finishing her demands. Tyrion mulls these demands over, before answering.

"Well, I would agree, but a head's up Syrio Forrel is alive, and our prisoner. You can have him, that is if we have a deal." Tyrion said, extending his hand. Arya smiled, and shook grasped his hand, shaking it.

"Deal" She says, then releases his hand and turns to the others to continue talking, when a man rushes in.

"My Lords and Ladies, king Joffrey is here!" He says, causing all of them to stand and run out of the tent, and see none other than Joffrey, flanked on his left by Sandor Clegane , and his right by Meryn Trant. Behind them are a few kingsguard members, and as Joffrey dismounts, Arya sees what was right behind him. Sansa Stark. Her heart skips a beat, as the two look at each other.

"Sister." Sansa mumbles, as Sandor helps her climb down. Joffrey looks over the group assembled , scowling.

"Well? Has my useless uncle made you all agree to bend the knee yet?" Joffery says, getting glares from Stannis, Arya and Yara.

"Your grace, we have just agreed to a prisoner exchange, to get back your uncle Jaime" Tyrion says, getting a scoff from Stannis at the word "uncle".

"Well, what are the terms?" Joffrey asks impatiently. Tyrion repeats the deal, and Joffrey becomes livid.

"These terms are unacceptable! There will be no trade!" He yells as he turns to storm off, only for Arya to stop him.

"Joffrey, what if I told you there was a way, that no matter what, you can get the Kingslayer back no matter what?" She says, getting his attention as he turns around.

"Well, speak girl" He says, as she sighs.

"Its quite simple, I challenge you to a duel, if I win, we go forward with I and Lord Tyrion's agreement, if I loose, you gt the Kingslayer, no strings attached, as well as me." Arya says, shocking everyone, including her own bannermen. Joffrey contemplates for a few moments before Arya speaks.

"How about, to sweeten the deal, I promise you shall not be harmed, as it is first to disarm the other" She says, dispersing his fears as he smiles smugly.

"Deal, but this time, there won't be any dire wolf to save you, Stark bitch" He says. Arya smirks, having played him for a fool. A large circle of men had been formed around the two of them. Arya had unsheathed Needle, and Joffrey had pulled his sword out. Arya took her bandages off, disgusting many present, and put on her bandana on and pulled part of it over her eye.

"I call it Heart Eater, and after I win, I will feed your heart to it, in front of your dearest sister." Joffrey said mockingly, getting into a poorly executed stance, as Arya slipped into her water dance form. All those who were watching that were a decent swordsman could tell that Joffrey had little chance.

Tyrion became the two, and raised his hand.

"And, begin!" he shouted, backing out of the circle. Joffrey charged at Arya, throwing undisciplined attacks at her. Arya parried and ducked under them with ease. She smirked, as when she blocked one of his attacks, not even moving an inch as he struck with all his might.

" Is that the best you got? You strike like a little fawn " She said, enraging him as he slashed at her with all he had. She decided that the fight had gone on long enough. She went the offensive, careful to keep her word and not hurt him. As she struck at him she saw his grip on his sword loosen, and went for the kill (metaphorically, of course). With a quick flick of the wrist, she knocked the sword from his grasp, causing him to fall back onto his rear end. He looked up in shock as she smirked and sheathed Needle. She turned just in time to see Sansa charging at her, glomping her in a hug. Arya returned the hug, happy to have her sister back.

"Welcome back, Sansa" Arya said, looking at her sister, tears in both their eyes. Arya then saw past her, and her eye widened, as she saw Meryn Trant charging at her. She pushed Sansa to one side, and barely managed to dodge a swing from the knights long sword. She fell to the ground after loosing her balance, but before Trant could swing again, a massive hand grabbed his sword hand. He looked back and saw the hound, with his fist cocked.

" Knights shouldn't hit ladies" He said before decking Ser Meryn in the face, knocking him out cold. Arya and Sansa stood up and both thanked him, when an idea popped into Arya's head.

"Hey, Sandor, how about you come with us, since we could use a man like you, and Joffrey won't be too happy after you saved me." Arya said, getting a thoughtful look from the hound.

"Fine, I'll go, but only of I get a shot at my brother before anyone else does."he said, getting a nod from Arya. They then mounted their horses, and rode off back to Robb's camp.

**1 Week later- **Arya and the others had arrived at the camp, and Robb and Catlyn embraced Sansa. Arya and Sansa began to tell them what had happened. Robb and his bannermen laughed at the idea of Joffrey being humiliated. Catlyn smiled, but was concerned for her daughters safety. She kept her thoughts to herself, because she was already on thin ice with with Robb, and didn't want to alienate her daughter as well.

That night, as Arya was walking to her tent, the men all cheered as she walked past, and congratulated her. "The Untammed Wolf!" They chanted. Arya smiled at their compliments, imagining this must be how Robb must have felt when his bannermen declared him King in the North. As she walked, she found Sansa at her tent, and walked up to her.

"Hello Sansa" She said, getting her sister's attention.

"Oh there you are Arya, I just wanted to say thank you again" Sansa said, getting a smile from Arya.

"It's what sisters are for" Arya said, hugging Sansa, who returned the gesture.

"Also, do you know where Robb is? I have some important letters I took before I left with Joffrey. I thought Robb would be at the meeting, so I was gonna slip them to him" Sansa said, getting a nod from Arya as she led her to Robb.

"What are they about?" Arya asked, as Sansa pulled one out.

" Daenerys Targaryen" Sansa said.

**Meanwhile, in Kings Landing-** A small council meeting was being held. Cersei was heading it, Little finger, Varys and Pycelle were present. As they were discussing minor affairs, Tyrion and Joffrey walked in, the later fuming.

"Well, what happened at the meeting?" Cersei asked.

"Our wise king decided, after I had a done deal, to fight Arya Stark in one on one combat. Not only did he loose, but afterwards, Ser Meryn attempted to attack her. The Hound stopped them, and ended up leaving with them." Tyrion said. The entire council looked shocked by the news.

"It wasn't my fault! The wolf bitch had to have cheated!" Joffrey said, only for Tyrion to scoff.

"The girl one fair and square, and all of our enemies saw it to" Tyrion said, as Joffrey began to throw things around. Cersei took a sip of wine before speaking.

"What else did we loose?" she asked, fearful of the answer.

"Well besides the hound and a lot of fear and respect, Sansa Stark, the Stark family sword, Syrio Forrel, and Ned Stark's body, though the latter I don't mind." Tyrion said downing wine.

"What about Jaime?" Cersei said. Tyrion put his cup down.

"Before the fight Arya agreed to return him no matter what, and if the Starks still place value in honor, they will follow through" Tyrion said, getting a sigh of relief from the Queen.

"I am afraid that is not all, my Lord" Varys said. Everyone turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" Joffrey yelled.

"Before you left with Sansa, I found her in the hallways near my quarters. I thought nothing of it, but now I know that some letters filled with important information were stolen, most likely by her" He said, as everyone leaned in.

"What were they about?" Tyrion asked.

"They were about Daenerys Targaryen, and her dragons" Varys said, getting a gasp from everyone.

**At The Wall- **Jon Snow was sitting by the fire reading a letter form his brother. It said that their little sister Arya had been found, injured but alive, and at the time of the writing, she was going to represent the house at peace talks. Jon was broken from his reading when his friend Sam ran in.

"What is it Sam?" Jon asked

"Jon, its news about your sister. They say that at the peace talks she dueled King Joffrey" Sam said, causing Jon to stand up.

"What?" He said, surprised by the information.

"They say she beat him with ease, but spared his life because she promised to before they fought." Sam said, and Jon looked back at the letter before smiling.

"That's Arya, she was always a fighter" Jon says, before grabbing a piece of paper out and a pen.

"Sam, mind helping me write a letter to my family?" He asked, and Sam nodded and went to help him.

**Meereen- **Daenerys was in her throne room, her closest adviser Ser Jorah standing next to her, listening to the last of the problems her people brought before her. A simple bandit raid had happened in a small village. She dispersed 40 unsullied to deal with it. As the farmer left, Ser Barristan Selmy walked in.

"My queen, news from Westeros. It seems that the civil war there has gone to new heights. It seems, that at the peace talks, young Arya Stark defeated Joffrey Baratheon in single combat, but spared the boy' life." Barristan said, getting Dany's attention.

"Interesting, you said young, how old is she, and him as well." She asked, and Barristan thought for a second.

"Well, the boy would be 17, and she has to be only around 13 or 14" He said, getting a nod from her.

"Well, this is all good information, but why does it matter?" She asked.

"My queen, Arya's brother Robb claims to be King of the North, he does not care about the other kingdoms, or who rules them as long as they leave the North and Riverlands be." Jorah said, and Daenerys nodded and thought for a second.

"What are you two suggesting?" She asked, as the two knights looked at each other.

"My queen, you can never have enough allies, perhaps with his help, you could seize the Iron Throne" Jorah said, and Barristan nodded. Dany contemplated for a second, before standing.

"Both of you, back your bags and ready the men, I will see this King in the North myself, and maybe I can claim what is mine" Daenerys said, getting nods, and the two went off to make preparations. Daenerys walked over to a window, and stared out of it.

"Arya Stark, you seem like an interesting girl, let us hope that your brother is an interesting man" She thought, taking a sip out of a glass of wine on a nearby table.

**AN- And another chapter down. A long one too. I just wanted to tell so much of the story I have planned, and this happened. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and please leave a review, and even if its short it will mater. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Hey guys, the previous chapter would be up sooner, but the site went down and I couldn't upload, so sorry. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy, and remember to review!**

**Useful Gifts**

IT had been a few weeks since the meeting, and the Northern army was camping for the week near a large river. The soldiers' morale level was high, due to the stories being told of how Arya had beaten Joffrey, or as they called him, "The Fawn King", with one hand behind her back. Knowing that their biggest enemy couldn't beat a one eyed girl sparked many jokes and insults thrown at Joffrey, as well as praise for Arya. Besides this, the trade that she made went off with out a hitch. Jaime was sent home (to Rickard Karstark's anger), and everything the North wanted back they got. Arya had been pleased to reunite with Syrio, while Robb was happy to have Ice back. Everyone though, was glad that they would finally be able to put Ned Stark's body could be put to rest. Speaking of the Bravosi sword master, Syrio had been given a job. Recruitment and training. Many farmer 's boys and men had wanted to join up with the army, but could not since they lacked the skills. But now with an experienced full time teacher, the army could now take recruits. Over five hundred have joined so far, but Syrio had only deemed one hundred or so ready. This regiment was know as "Syrio's Sentinels " or simply the "Sentinels". Arya had made a habit of joining in to there training sessions, and had been modifying the water dance so it was more useful in large battles. She had decided that since in the water dance used one handed swords, she might as well put a dagger in the other, or for some of the sentinels, it would be a hatchet. Arya was currently sparring with a newer recruit, and was running circles around him. After disarming him, she extended a hand to him.

"Listen, the water dance is supposed to flow, hence the name, you fight too rigid" She said, helping the lad onto his feet. He nodded before going off to train in some other way. Then, she heard a loud commotion coming from the other side of the camp. Arya put the training sword down and made her way to the sound, and saw the large and imposing Jon Umber talking to her brother. She walked up to them, and the Greatjon noticed her.

"Ah, Lady Arya, I presume" Jon said, bowing graciously. Arya decided to return the act, instead of the curtsy most girls and women would do. This caused Jon to chuckle.

"Nice to meet you, Lord Umber, may I ask what brings you here?" She said.

"Ah, well I have gifts for you and your family. I had them specially made from materials that were ...donated by the Lannisters" He said, guffawing at the word "donated". He snapped his fingers and a rather large crate, as well as many boxes were brought forth. While this was happening, Catlyn, Sansa and Talisa arrived, and were also intrigued. Jon opened a box and pulled out a beautiful dagger.

"First, for Lady Catlyn, a dagger, as you can never be too safe" He said, handing her the dagger and scabbard.

"Thank you, Lord Umber" She said excepting the gift and strapping it to her waist. Jon then grabbed a slightly bigger box, and opened it. Talisa gasped , as it was filled with medical supplies.

"Now, for the queen, bandages, tonics and all sorts of things for those who are injured" He said, as Talisa was examining different medicine bottles.

"Thank you, these will be used well" Talisa said. Jon opened the second biggest box, and pulled out oddly shaped metal plates.

"For your grace, armor for your dire wolf, he shouldn't go into battle naked." He said, laughing at his own joke. Robb examined the armor for a second before giving an appreciative smile. Jon then picked one of the smaller boxes out and handed it to Sansa. She opened it and found a beautiful black dress inside

"For lady Sansa, a dress of the finest silk." He said, and Sansa smiled at him, and put it back in the box for later.

"And last but not least, for lady Arya" Jon said, opening the last box, and revealing a set of armor. It was beautifully made, and the dire wolf symbol of House Stark in the center. It was perfectly sized for her, and look like it could be adjusted if she grew.

"Thank you, Lord Umber." She said, happily picking the armor up, and feeling that is was not to heavy, placed it back in the box and smiled.

"Well my grace, I must be off, I have been tracking a pesky group of Lannisters for a while, and I am finally closing in on the fuckers" He said, bowing as he left. The group smiled and waved to him as he got on his horse and led his men out of camp. Arya was already dragging the box back to her tent, causing her family to laugh.

**Later- **Arya had mounted the armor up rather nicely in tent. She was looking it over when, she felt a familiar pain in her head, she quickly put on a pair of gloves, as not to scratch at her scalp. She laid back on her bed as the vision came to her. It was Talisa, talking to Robb. Talisa turned, and she saw the topic of the conversation. She saw that Talisa was heavily pregnant, and Robb seemed to be spoiling her. Arya would have smiled, if not for the intense pain she was feeling. The vision slowly faded as she heard her name called.

"Arya!" Talisa yelled at her sister in law. She had been walking by her tent, when she noticed Arya inside, clutching her head,. She went to the girl and looked at her eye, and saw the familiar shade of green they would become. After hearing her name for the fifth time, Arya's eye turned back to its normal color. After a second of heavy breathing, Arya realized she was with Talisa.

"When are you going to tell him your with child?" Arya asked, and Talisa looked at her, surprised.

"How did you know?" Talisa asked, only for Arya to point to her head. Talisa, getting the message, thought for a second.

"Soon, he will know soon." She said, getting a smile and hug from Arya. Talisa returned the hug happily. They heard a loud commotion outside, and the two ran out to see what it is. They ran to the front of the camp and saw what was causing the commotion. On a nearby hill, they saw a large army of men. They looked at the banners they were carrying, and they obviously weren't Lannister.

"Who are they? What is on their banner?" Talisa asked. Arya looked over to Robb, who was holding a telescope. He slowly pulled it away from his face and handed it to Arya. She took it, and looked at the army, and immediately dropped the telescope.

"Daenerys Targaryen" She said, as the army began to make their way to the Northerners. As they arrived in camp, Arya saw a beautiful woman in the group. She had fair skin and silver-white hair. She new that this had to be the mother of dragons. The situation was tense for a few moments as Daenerys looked them all over, her dragons, all the size of small dogs, flying around her. She then turns toward the Stark family.

"I presume you are Robb Stark?" She said, correctly pointing at him.

"I am, and you must be Daenerys Targaryen" Robb said, getting a nod from her. She then looked directly at Arya.

"You must be Arya Stark, word has spread of how you beat the so called king with one hand behind your back" She said, getting a nod from Arya.

"Yes, I am" Arya says, getting a "hmm" from Daenerys. Behind her, Barristan and Jorah rode up, dismounted as well as Daenerys.

"Now, King Robb, where is your tent?" She asked, surprising Robb by calling him King.

"Over there, why?" He asked, pointing to his tent. Dany began to walk that direction, her advisers following.

"Come, and bring those you trust, we have much to discuss" She said, and Robb followed, with the rest of the Starks behind him. As they arrived in the tent, Arya's cup bearing days payed off as she quickly set the table with wine for everyone. After everyone was seated, Robb went to speak.

"What is it that you want?" Robb asked, getting to the point.

"Well, I hear that you want to declare the North and Riverlands independent. And I want to sit on the Iron Throne, I think something could be worked out." Dany said, getting a calculating look from those present.

"You would be willing to let us be free? Loosing two kingdoms?" Catlyn said, getting a nod from Dany.

"Yes as long as you help me secure the other five, then I can live with that. We can still remain friendly with each other. I will still send men to the Wall, and the Riverlands can supply crops." She said. Rob closed his eyes and thought for a few moments, before letting out a breath.

"Fine. You have a deal. But if you betray us in anyway, you will wish that you had stayed in Meereen." He said, as Grey Wind gave a growl at her, causing the dragons to his back.

"Trust me, I won't" She said, flashing a smile at them before sipping some wine.

**Two Weeks later-** The Targaryen and Stark alliance was moving down south to the Westerlands. They were hopping to beat Tywin in his own house, to send a clear message. Arya had helped Syrio with recruits, when she found an old friend.

_**Flashback-**_ Arya was currently walking through the part of the camp where the Sentinels are trained. She had just been to Syrio's tent and was heading to her brother to report to him on how many Sentinels there were. She then heard a familiar voice.

"My lady" was what she hears, and she spun around and saw him. Gendry, standing there, smiling. The smile faded as he noticed her covered eye.

"Oh, its nothing, really" She said, pointing to the eye. Gendry walked up, and slowly lifted the bandana, peaking at the horribly scarred eye.

"Gods what did they do to you?" He says, covering the eye up again. Arya pushes his hand away gently.

" I said its fine, anyways what are you doing here?" Arya said.

"Well, after Harrenhal, Hot Pie and I split up and he went to work at a tavern. I kept traveling, until Stannis Baratheon captured me. He made me work for his troops as a smith, but I got away after a while. I came here after hearing that they were taking recruits." Gendry said.

"Oh, is that the only reason you came?" Arya asked, Gendry blushed a little.

"Well, I missed you" Gendry said.

"I missed you too" She said, giving him a hug before leaving, a hint of blush on her face.

Later, Arya was with Daenerys, chatting about the war, and musing over what they lost.

"Funny, isn't it, that our families have contributed to the deaths of each others members for so long, yet we can unite under one cause." Dany said, getting a nod from Arya.

"Well, we are united in hatred for a single group, and hatred can bind just as well as it can divide" Arya said, and Dany thought about her words.

"Very wise words, Arya. You know much more then most would expect" Dany said, getting a smile from Arya. Before Arya could speak, Ser Jorah rode up.

"My queen, Lannister forces approach, King Robb calls for you at the front." He said, and the two females nodded, and rode to where Robb was surveying the forces.

"Where are they attacking from?" Dany asked, and Robb handed her a telescope.

"From the North is the main bulk of them, from the south is a splinter group." He said.

"I'll take my men and deal with the smaller group, you can deal with the larger army." Dany said, getting a nod from Robb.

"I'll leave a group of the sentinels here, just in case another group shows up." He said, yelling orders for the most green of the sentinels to stay and defend the camp.

"I'll leave my dragons too, they will come if I need them." Dany said, and rode off to get her unsullied ready. Robb went to put his armor on and rally his troops.

Everyone prepared rather quickly and before they new it Robb left with his men, and Dany with her unsullied. Arya and her mother watched the battle using telescopes. The two payed more attention to Dany's unsullied, as they had never seen them fight. When they looked back at Robb, they gasped. A third group of Lannisters had show up, and instead of heading to camp, they made their way around Robb's forces and attacked from the rear. Robb was trapped in between two large forces, and Dany was still dealing with the smaller one.

"Gods no" Catlyn said, realizing the situation's seriousness. Arya slowly lowered her telescope, and then ran back to her tent with a purpose. As she made her way, she passed by Sansa.

"Sansa, I need your help with something" She said, and Sansa followed her into the tent.

"What is it?" Sansa asked, and Arya grabbed her armor and handed it to her.

"Help me put this on" She said, and Sansa stood for a second, before doing as she was asked, and helped fasten the armor to Arya.

"Fits well enough" Arya said, before leaving the tent and walking into the group of Sentinels left behind. She whistled to get their attention.

"Oy, our king is in trouble, we have to help him" she yelled.

"But what can we do? They outnumber us, and none of us have even fought yet" One man said. Syrio walked over to Arya.

"These men have just gotten my approval to fight, so they haven't got any experience." Syrio said, and the men nodded.

"But you must fight, or Robb will be killed" She said

"And who would lead us?" another sentinel yelled, getting nods and shouts of "yeah".

"I will" Arya said, getting laughs from the men. She shot a glare at them that hut most up.

"But your just a girl" One yelled, and Arya nodded.

"Aye, I am. But I have killed, and I will do it again. The imp, Tyrion Lannister, has killed a man with a shield. And you, men of war, will hide behind the fact that you are green as a reason not to fight?" Arya said, and the men contemplated her words.

"I will fight" A voice said, and Arya looked and saw it was Gendry. She smiled as other men began to shout that they would fight too. Eventually everyone was shouting in approval .

"All right men, mount your horses! Let us show them that the North remembers! Now and forever!" She shouted, unsheathing her sword and pointing at the sky. The men shouted and got on their horses. They followed her to battle as she led them down to Robb's forces.

**Battle sight- **Robb new that he was now way over his head. His men surrounded and Daenerys no where to be seen. It was a complete disaster.

"Dammit!" He said as he cleaved threw a soldier with Ice. He turned and saw Sandor cleaving threw men left and right.

"We're in ten feet of shit now, aye your grace" He said, before throwing a soldier to the ground and stepping on his throat. As they continued to fight, they saw a large cavalry approaching.

"Reinforcements!" one of the Stark soldiers yelled, and Robb saw the men cutting down Lannisters as they arrived.

"Is that Lady Arya leading them?" Sandor said, and Robb focused and indeed saw Arya, who had jumped off her horse and was killing Lannisters by striking thee gaps in their armors with precision, mainly the neck and eyes. The two Starks made their way to each other, killing those in the way. The eventually found themselves back to back. Robb with Ice and Arya with Needle and a dagger.

"Seven hells! Arya what are you doing here?" Robb said as he cut down a man.

"Saving you of course" She answered, slashing one man's throat with Needle, and stabbing another in the face with her dagger. The duo went on cutting men down until in the distance they saw Dany charging to them. Her dragons followed their mother and made quickly attacked the Lannisters, breathing fire and clawing at them. The few Dothraki Dany had left made short work of many of the soldiers, and the unsullied cleaned house. After only a few minutes, a Lannister officer shouted.

"Retreat! Retreat!" He yelled, and what was left of his men fled with him. The Northern men cheered loudly at their victory. They began to chant Arya's nickname again.

"The Untammed Wolf! The Untamed Wolf!" They chanted, and Robb gave her a pat on the back. Dany walked up to the two.

"Good work, Arya. You were able to stall them long enough for us to arrive." Dany said, and Arya smiled.

"Thanks, your grace" Arya said, huffing and puffing from the battle. The trio then decide to make their rounds around the battlefield to assess the damage.

**King's Landing-** A small council meeting was being held. All the usual members were there with the exception of Tyrion. As they talked about more trivial matters, namely Joffrey's name day tournament, they were interrupted by Tyrion's arrival. He pulled a letter out and threw it on the table

"What is this?" Cersei said picking it up.

"Battle report, from what they are calling The Battle of Three animals" Tyrion said, and Cersei read the report, before placing it down.

"What is it mother?" Joffrey asked. Cersei sighed and handed it to Little Finger to read. He opened it and cleared his throat.

"It seems that Daenerys Targaryen has joined with Robb Stark. During the battle, her dragons and unsullied warriors decimated our army. Before that we had the upper hand, that was until Arya Stark arrived with a battalion of Sentinels. She led them into battle and single handily killed twelve men. " He said, then folded the letter up and handed placed it on the table. Joffrey, like usual, fumed and threw a king sized temper tantrum.

"If I still had Sansa, I would beat her for her siblings' treason" He said, flipping tables over.

"But you don't, and we can't change that. Besides that, Pycelle, how long until my brother is fit to fight again?" Tyrion said.

"Soon, my lord. Within the week he should be able to train." He said.

"Good, he will return to war as soon as he is ready" Tyrion said, getting a glare from Cersei.

"Tell uncle Jaime that when he fights he should capture Arya Stark and bring her to me. I will kill her myself." Joffrey said, before leaving. The rest of the council left, and went on with their duties.

**Dragonstone-** Stannis was mulling over the results of the most recent battle between Stark and Lannisters. H was broken out of his thoughts by Melisandre.

"What do you plan to do next?" She asked. Stannis turned to face her.

"Soon we will march on King's Landing, and I will claim the Iron Throne for myself." He said, and she walked over to him.

"And what about the Stark girl? She rallies troops to her usurper brother's cause." She asked, and Stannis gives a wicked smile.

"I have a plan for her. I promise that she only has a few battles left before my man enacts it" He said, and Melisandre gave him a quizzical look.

"What man?" She asked, only to get a smile from Stannis.

**AN- and another chapter down. If you are wondering what Arya looks like, look for a fanart drawing of her by ****JanPhilippEckert** **, and just imagine her with the bandana over her eye. Anyways, remember to review, and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Hey guys, had a harder time thinking of what is gonna be in this chapter. So if it is really long it's probably because I just couldn't stop. Also, sorry for the terrible name for the battle last chapter, I suck at that type of naming. Anyways remember to R&amp;R. Enjoy!**

**Foolish Men and Cunning Wolves**

Arya was in her tent, reading a letter from Jon. It told her of Jon's dealings with the wildings, and of the white walkers. She had discussed both issues with Robb and Daenerys, and they had agreed that after the war they would march north to help. As Arya put the letter down, Sansa walked in.

"What is it?" Arya asked her sister. Sansa walked over.

"We are too head to the Twins, uncle Edmure is getting married to one of the Freys." Sansa said, and Arya nodded and began to pack her things. After that was done, she decided to wear her armor instead of wearing her normal clothes. She made her way to the front of the army in her horse, and found Robb and Daenerys talking to a familiar face.

"Queen Daenerys, allow me to introduce you to Lord Roose Bolton" Robb said, introducing the two.

"Your grace, it is good to meet you" Roose said, kissing the woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you as well, Lord Bolton" Dany said, gently pulling her hand away from him. Arya rode up to the group.

"Lord Bolton" She said, giving the man a nod. Roose turned to her.

"Ah Lady Arya, your exploits on the battlefield have made you quite famous. They say that you killed a dozen men in the last battle." Roose said, and Arya just shrugged.

"I wasn't counting" Arya said, and left the group in discussion. She found Syrio and decided to strike a conversation.

"Hello Syrio, how are the recruits doing?" She asked, and Syrio gave a smile.

"They are learning, some faster than others. Your friend Gendry is quite good. He wields a small hammer along with his sword." Syrio said, and Arya looked past him and saw Gendry. She smiled at him, and he smiled back at her. Arya then said good bye to Syrio and went off to find her sister in law. She found Talisa with Catlyn, and smiled as she saw the small baby bump on Talisa.

"So, did you tell him?" Arya asked, a bit childishly. Talisa smiled and nodded.

"Good, he sho..." Arya went to say when her head began to pound and she felt that sharp pain that was all to easy to remember. Her mother and sister in law recognized the situation, and led her away from the group, and made sure that she stayed on horseback. Arya's eye turned green as the vision hit her. A wedding, it seemed to be. From it the looks of it, the one they were heading to. She saw a man, brandishing a knife, and stabbing Talisa in the belly. She saw Roose, stabbing Robb through the heart. As the vision faded, Arya looked at Talisa and Catlyn.

"Arya, are you back?" Catlyn asked, and Arya nodded.

"What was it about?" Talisa asked.

"Oh, I saw you give birth, the baby was fine" Arya quickly lied, and rode off to dined someone she new could get a confession out of Roose. Dany. She rode up to the front and noticed that Daenerys was with ser Jorah. She went over to them.

"Your grace, can I have a word with you?" Arya asked, And Dany nodded, and Jorah went in a different direction, only for Arya to stop him.

"Stay, I might need you" Arya said, and then led them away from everyone.

"So, what is is?" Dany asked, and Arya let out a sigh.

"Has Robb told you of my... condition?"Arya asked, and Dany nodded. Arya then told her of everything she saw, and of what was to be. After she was done, Dany looked at her curiously.

"Why don't you tell your brother?" Dany asked

"Because, like our father, he doesn't know how to play the game. He would likely execute him, the only proof being my word." Arya said, and the two nodded on understanding.

"So what do we do?" Jorah asked, and Arya thought for a second.

"We get him to confess." She said. The trio began to hash out a plan for tonight. They decided that the only one they could trust to be discrete enough to help was Sandor.

**That night-** Roose Bolton was walking through the camp,with two of his men, wondering about his decision. At first, it seemed like the clear path, as Robb could not win without Walder Frey. But now, with Daenerys, he had a chance, and the alliance with Lord Frey was just to boost chances. As he made his way to his tent, he was stopped by the woman in question.

"Lord Bolton, might I have a word with you?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Of course, your grace" He said, and followed her to her tent. Once inside, his men were knocked out with the blunt side of weapons from behind.

"What is the meaning of this?" He said, reaching for his own sword, only to look down and see the tip of Needle on his hand.

"Sit down, Roose" Arya said, and Roose did as he was told. Arya never stopped pointing the sword at him.

"We know what you are planning, Bolton, and we are less that happy" Dany said, and when Roose went to deny it, Arya pushed Needle into his skin.

"Now, this can be resolved, and you may even make it out alive." Dany said, and Roose sighed.

"Fine, what must I do?" He asked, and Arya smirked.

"Simple, confess your crimes to my brother, beg for your life, and pledge your men to help destroy House Frey" She said, and Roose nodded. Arya then sent Sandor to bring Robb. When he arrived, he was wearing a robe, only a robe. Arya would have laughed if the situation was different.

"Well what is it?" Robb asked irritated.

"Lord Bolton has something to tell you" Dany said, and Robb looked at him. Roose then told him of his plans, down to the final detail. Robb was furious, and was tempted to kill Roose then and there, but Arya convinced him not to, as he had use to them alive, for now.

**Later at The Twins-** The plan was going splendidly. Walder Frey had no idea he had been found out, and Roose was seated between Arya and Sandor. He would not try anything funny. Syrio had led a group of his sentinels through out the castle, killing all the crossbowmen. Brienne of Tarth was next to Catlyn and Sansa at all times. Robb had made sure that everyone stayed sober, while they had been slipping medicinal herbs that Talisa had to make them drowsy. They waited for the signal, which would be the Rains of Castamere. Once the song began to play, Walder stood up.

"Now, your grace, I have a gift for you, and your wife" He said, and as a man with a knife slowly approached Talisa, Arya leaped into action, quickly stabbing the man in the chest. The entire room went crazy as Stark bannermen began to slaughter Frey after Frey. Lord Walder looked on in horror, as he saw Roose just sitting still. After a few minutes of brutal killing, Lord Walder was on his knees, groveling for mercy.

"Please, spare me" he said, scared for his life

"What should we do with him?" Arya asked Robb, who shrugged.

"Do what you want, it does not matter to me" Robb said, and Arya just nodded and with a quick thrust to the chest with Needle, Walder Frey was dead. Robb then walked over to Roose.

"And as for you, I sentence you to the Wall, along with your bastard Ramsay. Oh, and let me tell you that my brother Jon can be very... vengeful" Robb said, as two guards dragged Roose away. Robb and the rest of the Starks left the castle. And went outside to find the Bolton men, all bending the knee.

Daenerys was standing in front of them, and turned to face them. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"I have a way with people" She said, the Starks to laugh. They then began the arduous clean up that would have to take place before they could leave.

**The Wall- **Jon was reading a letter from his family, explaining their plan for the Twins. Jon knew it would be risky, but he had his own role to play. His family would be sending Roose and Ramsay Bolton to the wall. He new what he had to due to them. They would pay for their crimes.

**King's Landing, one week later- **Tyrion Lannister was heading to his first small council meeting as master of coin. His face was graced by the fresh scar from the Battle of Black Water. He walked into the room, and saw his father, with the familiar badge of office on his chest. The others were there, including Joffrey, fuming more than usual.

"What happened, did your mother tell you to stop pulling wings off flies?" Tyrion joked, and Joffrey and Cersei glared at him.

"The reason the king is so angry, is that our plan to kill Robb Stark and his family failed." Tywin said. Tyrion just sat back in his chair.

"What's so new about that? Not one plan we have had involving Starks has worked." Tyrion said.

"I killed Ned Stark" Joffrey said, and Tyrion huffed.

"If I remember correctly, our executioner killed him, and if you hadn't ordered him killed this damn war could have been avoided" Tyrion said.

"I can order whoever I please to be killed. I am the King!" Joffrey shouted.

"Any man who has to yell I am the king is no king" Tywin says, as the room goes silent as Joffrey glares at his grandfather.

"I believe the king is tired, Pycelle bring him some.." Tywin said, before getting cut off by Joffrey.

" I am not tired! I'm going to train" He said, walking out. Tywin then dismissed everyone, but stopped Tyrion.

"Not you" He said to Tyrion. Tyrion sat back down and took a sip of wine.

"What could that boy possibly be training for?" Tywin asked.

"He has become obsessed with Arya Stark, he thinks that her embarrassing him is the reason no one respects him" Tyrion said, getting a huff from Tywin.

"From my time with her as my cup bearer, I can say that she is twice as tough and smart than that boy will ever be" Tywin says, getting a nod from Tyrion

"Don't let Joffrey catch you saying that, he can kill who ever he wants" Tyrion says mockingly. Tywin nods.

"It does not matter right now, We have more important things to deal with," Tywin says.

"Ah yes, like the fact that Stannis used only around half his forces during the battle, and if our intelligence department, essentially two men, one who betrayed the last man to hold your position, are to be believed, he and the Stark/Targaryen forces are marching on Casterly Rock." Tyrion said, and his father slammed his arm down angrily.

"I know that! That's why I am sending Jaime there with what is left of my troops. He and Ser Loras shall lead our forces, which have been supplemented with forces from house Tyrell ." Tywin said, and Tyrion stood up to leave.

"Well then father, it seems you have everything in hand, as your name states. I have to go think of away to keep the Iron Bank from deciding to reposes the entire kingdom" Tyrion said, walking off.

**AN- and another chapter done, two in one day alright! Anyways, I had nothing to do this weekend, so writing a lot was easy. Don't forget to review guys, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- Hey guys, I have done some serious brain storming, and I think I can say that this might be one of the most important chapters to the story. So I really need reviews, so I can tell if I did well.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Et Tu, Brute?**

**Westerlands- **The northern army was camped just out of catapult range from Casterly Rock. It was late at night, and most of the men were asleep. Arya was in her tent, sharpening Needle with a whetstone. She found the soft "shink"sound it made to be calming. She then saw a shadow at the front of her tent.

"Come in" she says, and Gendry steps in.

"My lady, I just wanted to wish you good luck in the battle tomorrow" Gendry said, getting a smile from Arya.

"Gendry, we're alone, you can call me Arya" she said, standing up and walking over to him.

"Fine, Lady Arya" He said cheekily, getting a playful punch to the arm from Arya. The two smiled, and Gendry leaned down, and gave Arya a tender kiss, which lingered for a few moments. They broke the kiss at the same time, and Gendry took step back.

"Well, I should prepare" He said, and turned to leave. Arya grabbed his hand, and held him for a second.

"Be safe" She said, and he smiled reassuringly at her.

"You too, oh and have this, I made it for you" He said, before handing her a medallion and leaving to go and prepare, leaving Arya alone in her tent. She smiled, and looked at it, seeing a bull carved in the front of it, its head surrounded by a heart. She placed it on a chain and around her neck, putting it under her shirt and in front of her heart.

**Camp of Stannis Baratheon-** Stannis was looking over his forces. They were strong, and loyal to him. He turned at looked at the Stark forces, as well as his prize, Casterly Rock. He would take it tomorrow, and he would kill all those that oppose him. He looked back at his tent and smiled, seeing Melisandre and his wife praying to the Lord of Light. The day would be his, as he is the Prince who was Promised.

**Day break-**The two armies were perched on hilltops, looking at the well protected castle. Arya was next to her brother and Dany, who had her dragons in the vanguard with Robb. They looked at Stannis's army, and were not happy to see how many men he had mustered.

"Men, today we shall sack the Lannister ancestral home, and end this war." Robb said, Dany translating to her soldiers.

"We shall take this castle, and show them that Winter has come for them! And the North remembers!" He said, raising his sword, the men shouting in approval, as he lead them down the hill to Casterly Rock, and the charging Baratheon army. Arya was leading a group of sentinels on horseback, and split from the main army and attempting to flank Stannis. Arya and her men ran right into his vanguard, who were already fighting the Rock's forces. Arya stabbed at a Baratheon soldier, and then slashed the throat of a Lannister one. She kept attacking until a flaming barrel fired from the castle landed a bit too close to her and spooked her horse, causing it to rear up and throw her off. Getting her bearings she looked around, and saw what they had feared would show up. Reinforcements from King's Landing. She saw the men charge down the hill, and raised her sword to defend herself from the barrage of attacks. She was able to kill a few soldiers before seeing Gendry out of the corner of her eye. He was struggling against a Lannister man, and was being overpowered. Arya made her way to him, pulling her knife out and holding it in a reverse grip as she sliced man after man into ribbons.

"Gendry!" she yelled as she got closer, and saw that he was now disarmed, as his sword had been broken by the soldier, who was using a great sword. Arya mentally made a note to yell at Robb for cutting costs by using cheaper metals for new weapons. Arya made it to Gendry and engaged the soldier in battle, making sure to parry attacks instead of blocking. She was able to knock him to the ground, and Gendry stabbed him with a dagger, picking up the soldier's great sword.

"Quite the fight, aye?" Gendry said, standing back to back with Arya, cutting men down with the sword.

"Your telling me" Arya said, stabbing a man in eye.

"Arya, I have to tell you something. While Stannis had me, I found out my father was lord of an important House before he died" Gendry said, cleaving into the side of a soldier.

"That's great Gendry, who are they?" Arya asked, killing another soldier.

"Well, you might not know them, but our words are Ours is the Fury" He said, shocking Arya.

"What?" she said, turning around, only to feel a sharp pain in her gut, and hear the familiar squelching sound of flesh being pierced by metal. She looked down, and saw the sword, firmly in her belly, with Gendry still pushing it through.

"Gendry, why?" She said, dropping to her knees as Gendry leaned in.

"You are speaking to Gendry Baratheon, who will become Lord of Storm's end after Stannis becomes king." Gendry said, letting the sword drop, and Arya with it, as her body curled around the sword, blood pooling from the wound. She began to fade out of consciousness, and saw Gendry run out of her sight. The last thing she saw was her brother in the distance, starring at her, and then it all went black.

**Lannister forces- **Jaime Lannister was having an all to easy time in this battle. He had been cleaving through men like they were grass, and his forces were winning. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a curious sight. Arya Stark, back to back with one of her soldiers fighting off man after man. Deciding that she could be a valuable prisoner, he made his way to her. At about ten feet away, he saw a shocking sight. The soldier had turned around and stabbed Arya through the abdomen, and ran off. Arya had collapsed, and Stannis's men seemed to be drawing near her. Something awoke inside Jaime, and he flung himself into action, killing them before they could mutilate the corpse of the girl. He leaned down to the girl, and put his fingers on her throat, and was surprised to feel a weak pulse.

"Seven Hells, she's alive" He thought to himself. He decided to scrap his plans to capture her. She would most likely die from the wound, and the Starks already had to wait to get Ned's body back, so he didn't feel like making them wait through that again. Jaime looked up, and saw his main target for the battle. Robb Stark. The king in the north had made a beeline for his sister after she fell. He then came face to face with the kingslayer, who was hovering over his sister. Jaime, possessed by what was good inside him, backed off, and Robb slowly made his way to his sister.

"Arya" Robb said, cradling her in his arms, only to feel her chest heaving up and down with low, raspy breaths. Robb, surprised by this, put his fingers on her neck, and felt her faint pulse. Robb looked up and Jaime, and waited for an attack. Jaime simply turned away.

"Take her" He said, walking away from Robb, leaving him to pick his sister up and carry her to camp, positioning her so as not to cause the sword to be removed, which he knew would make her bleed out.

"Men, retreat!" He yelled, and his men heard his orders and followed them. The battle had been a disaster, with so many enemy troops on every side, they had suffered many losses. Worst of all, Dany's largest dragon had flown away during the battle, disobeying his mother. The other two fought, but one was soon injured, leaving only one too fight. Robb carried Arya as close to camp as he could, before he was unable to support her and Sandor helped. On arrival, he saw Catlyn and Sansa, looking at Arya horrified faces. Talisa quickly sprang into action, and had Arya brought to her tent for treatment.

**Unknown place-** Arya woke up, face down in snow. She slowly stood up, and looked around. It looked as if she was in Winterfell. As she stood, she looked down and saw she was wearing light clothing, more accustomed to the south, yet she felt no cold. It was dark, presumably night, so Arya grabbed a torch off the wall, and made her way to the dining hall, where she heard voices coming from. She made her way there, and looked through the partially opened door. She saw many men feasting, drinking, and

having a good time. They seemed familiar in a way, as one in particular looked a lot like her father, and was currently talking to someone she couldn't see. Sh mustered up as much courage as she could, and walked in. Most continued talking to each other, while a few looked at her, sadness in their eyes.

"Oh, such a shame, far too young to join us" One said, getting nods from others. Arya walked closer, confused by the situation. As she stepped into the light, the one she was looking at spoke.

"Hey Ned. She looks a lot like Lyanna " He said, and Arya gasped at the name. The man he was speaking to turned to her, and their eyes locked, her heart skipping a beat. The man was Eddard Stark, her father. His jovial face turned sour as he saw his youngest daughter.

"Father?" She said, dropping the torch. He quickly stood up and walked over to her.

"Arya? No,no,no you can't be here. You shouldn't be here!" He said, now running at her. As he went to hug her, his arms went right through her, as if she wasn't there. He and everyone else looked at her shocked.

"Father, what's happening, where are we?" She asked, and he sat down, a puzzled look on his face.

"This, Arya, is where we go when we die" He said, and Arya's eye widened.

"So, I'm dead?" She said, rather dejectedly. Ned shook his head.

"I don't know, I should be able to touch you. Maybe you are.." He said, trailing off. Arya looked at him confused.

"Maybe I'm what?" Arya asked, and Ned stood up, walking in one direction and beckoning her to follow him. Two people, the man from earlier and a woman, followed too. She followed him in silence, as he made his way to a room with a large bowl filled with water.

"What is this?" Arya asked.

"This is the pool of life. It is where we look into the land of the living." Ned said.

"Incredible, how does it work?" Arya questioned.

"Simply touch it, and it will show us what happened, and what is going on. I used to come here a lot, but in this world, time does not exist, so I can spend week just talking to someone" He said. Arya nodded, and slowly lowered her finger into the water. As it rippled, it began to show what had happened to her. The battle, Gendry stabbing her, and where she was currently. Talisa was treating her wounds, as she laid on a mat, both shivering and sweating. Arya wanted to cry, but refused to do so in front of her father.

"Well that explains it, you are between death and life" the woman said. The man shifted uncomfortably.

"I hope you survive, young one. You have so left to do. You have yet to get really drunk, have kids, fall in love" He said, only from the woman to elbow him in the ribs.

"Brandon, shut it" She said, and Brandon huffed.

"What was that for Lyanna?" Brandon said, and Lyanna pointed at the water. It now showed an earlier moment. Arya and Gendry first meeting. Then it showed them on the road, and then Harrenhal. Their reunion at the camp, and finally their kiss. Arya had tears flowing down her cheeks, and began to openly cry. Ned looked sadly at her daughter, and tried to wrap his arms around her, only for them to faze through. Lyanna and Bran left, leaving the father and daughter alone.

"I loved him" She sobbed, and Ned could only give soothing words.

"I'm sorry Arya, I'm so sorry " He said, as she continued to sob, she laid down next to him, and sobbed quietly as he just held his head in his hands, wishing that he could have been there to help her.

**Northern camp-** It had been a few hours since the battle, and the Starks were all parked outside the medic tent. Robb paced back and forth,Catlyn and Sansa were nervously doing needlework. Talisa walked out of the tent, grimacing. They all turned to her, as she wiped her hands with a rag.

"She has lost a lot of blood, and the wound goes all the way through her. All we can do is pray, and make sure she is comfortable as possible. Wounds like this can be painful even though she is unconscious." Talisa said, causing Catlyn and Robb looked downed disheartened. Sansa openly cried.

"May I see her?" Sansa asked, and Talisa nodded and brought her in leaving Cat and Robb alone. After a few moment, Dany walked up to the two of them.

"I came as fast as I could, how is she?" Dany asked, getting a glare from Robb.

"Fast as you could, aye? Just like how your big dragon left us, and how the small one fell" Robb said bitterly. Dany looked taken aback .

"Look, I'm sorry, I have no idea why they did that" She said. Robb stood up, and walked off angrily. Catlyn went to follow him. Robb made his way to his tent, his mother right behind him.

"Robb, where are you going?" She asked as they reached the tent. Robb went inside.

"I'm going to write Jon" He said, getting a scowl from Cat.

"Why would write to that bastard?" She said, as Robb grabbed a paper and began to write.

"Because, he is her big brother too, he deserves to know." Robb said.

"If you tell him he will come here, and you will have to execute him for deserting the Night's Watch" Catlyn said, getting a scoff from Robb.

"Like you would hate that" Robb said.

"How could you say something like that?" Catlyn said.

"Don't act that for the past two decades you haven't wanted him gone, one way or another" Robb said accusingly.

"That's not true, I would never wish death on him" Cat denied.

"You spent every moment you were with him glaring daggers, are you going to deny that?" Robb said. Catlyn remained quiet this time. Robb continued to write the letter.

"Did you know, that when I was young, and Arya was only three, we saw Jon, trying to leave Winterfell. We stopped him, but do you know why he wanted to leave?" Robb asked.

"No" Catlyn said.

"He told us Lady Stark wanted him gone, that he heard you arguing with father over him. He left not because he feared for his safety, but because he didn't want you to fight with father" Robb said, finally finishing the letter. He walked outside and gave it to a messenger raven, and it flew towards the wall.

"He was always Arya's favorite. As much as she loves me or Sansa or any one else, Jon was her favorite, and she was his. He deserves to at least see her one last time" Robb said

**The Wall, one week later-** Jon was in the courtyard, helping with repairs after the battle of Castle Black. During the fighting, both Roose and Ramsay had been killed by "wildings". After the battle, he brokered piece terms with the wildings. They would be allowed to pass, as long as they helped protect the wall, and to help fight the white walkers when they come. As Jon walked, he bumped into the last wilding he wanted to bump in to now. Ygritte. When the two last saw each other, they had decided to remain friends, just friends.

"Hello Jon Snow" She said.

"Hello Ygritte" He said, a bit awkwardly. They were interrupted when a raven landed next to Jon. It had a letter that bore his families symbol on it. He took it off the bird and opened it, reading it slowly and carefully. His hands began to tremble, and Ygritte looked on worried.

"Jon? Jon what is it?" She asked, before he passed it to her. She read it over, and gasped. She looked at Jon, who held his head in his hands.

"Jon, I am so sorry" She said. Jon remained just sitting there. Sam then walked up, and Ygritte handed him the letter before he could ask whats wrong. Sam read it, and gave his friend a pat on the back.

"Jon, what are you going to do now?" Sam asked. Jon stood up.

"I am going to go see my sister" Jon said, shocking the two.

"But, what about your oath. Janos Slynt will have you executed if you try to leave." Sam said. Ygritte then got a crazy idea.

"Not if you have the wildings at your back." She said, and Jon looked at her quizzically.

"What do you mean?" He said. Ygritte gave a sly smile.

"I can convince Mance Ryder to help, and then Janos wouldn't dare jeopardize this truce " She said.

"Good, you do that while me and Jon pack. We leave in the morning" Sam said, surprising Jon. Ygritte left to go talk to Ryder.

"What do you mean we?" Jon asked.

"We won't let you travel into a war zone alone Jon" Sam said, before leaving to get ready.

**Next morning-** Jon, Ygritte and Sam were at the gates, and were making there way out on horse back. Jon was carrying a document from Janos, marking him as a "Wandering Crow"meaning he could travel freely. Jon looked back at Janos, and saw Mance next to him, who gave him a big smile. Jon smiled back, before heading off at full speed.

"Arya, I will be there for you." Jon thought to himself, as he began the long journey.

**AN- And other chapter done. My first big plot twist too. Please review so I can get some feedback, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- Hey guys, another chapter here. I wanted to give a shout out to Lady Katherine 29, who has given 4 out of the 5 reviews I have. I just wanted to give her a big thanks for the kind words she has. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**What we say to Death**

**King's Landing- **Joffrey was sitting on the Iron Throne, his Iron Throne. His mother and grandfather to his right, his betrothed, Margaery Tyrell,and uncle to his left. The small council members were standing on either side of him. They were eagerly awaiting Jaime Lannister's arrival. They had received word that he had reached the gates of the city, and was to be here at any minute. On cue, Jaime entered, a few soldiers behind him.

"The battle is won, The young wolf has been defeated, and Stannis routed. Casterly Rock is safe" Jaime said, getting a sigh of relief from Cersei and Tywin. Joffrey smiled, happy to know that the two usurpers combined lost to him.

"What of Robb Stark? Is the traitor still alive?" Joffrey asked.

"Robb Stark is very alive, but his sister is another story" Jaime said, a bit disheartened. Joffrey leaned forward in his chair.

"What do you mean?" Joffrey said.

"I saw Arya Stark fall in battle. Stabbed through the gut with a sword by one of her own men. One she had just saved from an a soldier." He said, getting a smug smirk from Joffrey. Tywin shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the action only being noticed by his sons.

"Tell me, exactly what happened to her" He said viciously.

"She saved the boy, who looked to be not much older than her. He wore a bull shaped helm, and his armor bore the symbol of the sentinels. He ran her through with a great sword, and last I saw her, Robb stark was cradling her in his arms." Jaime said, leaving out that she had been alive when he checked on her, and Joffrey smiled happily.

"Well done, I must say. No doubt Robb will send her body to be buried in Winterfell. Uncle, after you have rested, take a group of your best men and intercept the carriage. I want you to bring her body to me, so when we finally her traitor family, we can string her up in front of them." Joffrey said, getting looks varying from disgusted to mildly disturbed. Jaime looked at his bastard son, the people in the room all whispering to each other, and said something few would ever say to him.

"No" Jaime said, causing the room to go quite. Tyrion looked at his brother curiously, and Joffrey glared.

"What did you say uncle?" Joffrey questioned.

"I said no, I won't be part of this. Forcing a man to look at his dead sister's body is something the Mad King would do" Jaime said, getting a gasp from everyone. Joffrey fumed in his seat.

"Don't ever compare me to him, or I will have you executed" Joffrey said. Jaime scoffed.

"You know, I never liked Ned Stark, but he was right when he said the man that passes the sentence should swing the sword. Then again, you would have to be a man to do that." Jaime said, and Joffrey stood up angrily.

"You are talking to a king, you honorless worm!" Joffrey said, and Jaime unsheathed his sword. The other guards all put their hands on their swords.

"And I could be talking to a dead king, if I wanted to be" Jaime said, examining the room. Joffrey gulped.

"You wouldn't dare" Joffrey said, getting a chuckle from Jaime.

"I already killed one king, so another would be no problem. And unlike Barristan Selmy, I am not an old man, and there is not one man in this room that could beat me. The only one in this city is Lady Margaery's brother, and if I remember correctly he is on the other side of town. The only reason that I haven't ended your reign yet is because you are my sister's son." Jaime said. The room was tense, and no one spoke a word. Joffrey looked to be backing down, before he sneered at his uncle.

"Seize him!" Joffrey yelled, to the dismay of the other Lannisters. Jaime quickly cut down the first guard that came at him. He stabbed the next one through the eye, and pushed him at the others storming his way, slowing them down. He slowly retreated from the Red Keep, killing or incapacitating the guards who rushed him. He even got to put a sword into Meryn Trant's left arm. Jaime made his way out of the keep, and too the stables, quickly mounting his horse. He rode as fast as he could out of the city. Tyrion and Cersei looked on in shock, and Tywin summed the situation up best.

"You may have just cost us the war" he said quietly, as so only those close to him could hear.

**Land of the dead- **Ned looked at his daughter Arya, as she finally stopped crying. She had been this way for a while, and while he was with her, Lyanna and Bran had told everyone else of what was happening. Arya looked up at her father.

"Father, how long have I been here? She asked, and Ned shrugged.

" I have no idea, check the pool, it will show you where you are, and maybe you can take a guess from there" Ned said. Arya nodded, and touched the pool. She saw a ruined castle, and herself in a tent, laying nude underneath many blankets, her body covered in sweat from her fever.

"That looks like Castamere, that is around a week's journey from Casterly Rock" She said, and Ned nodded.

"Aye, hey Arya, how about we go out there, and I can introduce you to the family?" Ned said, trying to cheer his daughter up. Appreciating the gesture, Arya smiled and nodded. Ned went to escort her out, but she stopped him for a second.

"Before we leave father, can I ask a question?" Arya said, and Ned nodded.

"Of course, anything" Ned said.

"Well, Jon asked me a favor before he left for the wall. And I think I should repay him for giving me Needle." Arya said. Ned gulped, knowing what the question is.

"What did he want?" Ned asked

"He wanted to know who his mother is. Please tell me father, I am his last chance of learning the truth before he dies." Arya pleaded to her father. Ned sighed in response.

"I will tell you, after you meet the family" He said, getting a nod from Arya. The two went to the dining hall, and Ned went person to person, introducing Arya to everyone. She specially liked her grandfather, as he was kind and jovial. Brandon and Lyanna, which she had already met, were also nice. Lyanna was very much like her, and Bran reminded her of Robert Baratheon, if the king wasn't so much of a slob. After the introductions, she looked at her father, who nodded at her, dragging Arya, and surprisingly Lyanna ,with him into a hallway.

"Ned, what is going on?" Lyanna asked.

"Arya wants to know who Jon's mother is, so that if she gets to go back, he can know." Ned said, sitting down in a chair. Lyanna sighs, before nodding.

"Fine, I will tell her." Lyanna said, confusing Arya.

"Wait, did you know her?" Arya asked, getting a sad smile from Lyanna.

"Yes, I know her because I am her. I am Jon Snow's mother, and his father was Rhaegar Targaryen" Lyanna said, and Arya stared at her in shock.

**Riverlands- **Jon snow and his companions had made their way through the Riverlands. Jon had spoken little as they rode, worrying his friends. As they rode, they began to here noise in the distance. It sounded very much like yelling, and the familiar sound of clashing steel.

"Come on!" Jon said, spurring his horse. Sam and Ygritte followed. As they approached, they saw two factions fighting.

"It's the Tullys and Lannisters!" Sam yelled. Jon unsheathed his sword as he got close. He caught one soldier off guard and took his head with one swipe. Jon quickly jumped off his horse and began to fight, as Ygritte shot at them with her bow. Soon the Lannisters were dead, and Jon walked over to the Tully commander, who was and old grizzled man.

"Thanks for the help black brother. May I ask your name?" The man said, extending his hand.

"Jon Snow, and you?" Jon said, grasping the man's hand.

"Hoster Tully. Hey, you are Ned Stark's bastard right?" Hoster said, getting a nod from Jon.

"Yes, and you are Lady Catlyn's uncle, correct?" Jon asked.

"Aye, I am. What brings you to these parts, recruiting for the night's watch?" Hoster aid.

"Officially yes, but I wanted to go and see my sister, Arya. Do you know if she is okay?" Jon asked, hoping for an answer. Hoster sighed.

"I have gotten nothing from Cat, but if rumors are to be believed, she is gone" Hoster said, and Jon looked down depressed.

"What do the rumors say?" Ygritte asked.

" That she was killed by one of our own soldiers, and that she had just saved hi life be for he ran her through." Hoster said somberly.

"How bout this boy, you and your companions can stay the night at River run, and after you get to the army you can send a letter to us so we can know what happened." Hoster aid, and the group nodded, before mounting their horses and following him and his men.

**Castamere- **Robb was in his tent, looking over a map of Westeros. He was pondering their next move, when his wife came in. She was around 4 months pregnant, and she was showing quite a bit.

"What is it my love?" He asked, and she sat down next to him.

"Robb, I wanted to check up on you, you have been so secluded since the battle." she said grasping his hand.

"I needed to win that battle, and not only did I loose, Arya could die at any moment because I wasn't careful enough." He said, and Talisa shook her head.

"Arya getting hurt has nothing to do with you." She said, but Robb pulled away.

"But it is. I should have noticed who that boy was. He is Robert Baratheon's bastard. When he was kidnapped by Stannis,as Arya told me he said he was, the two probably made a deal so the boy gets something for killing Arya" Robb said, and his wife slapped him.

"She wouldn't want you to blame yourself, and if she was here, she would of hit you twice as hard as I did" Talisa said, and before he could respond, one of his soldiers ran in.

"Your grace, an army approaches!" He said, and Robb stood up and left the tent.

"To arms men! To arms!" He shouted, and climbed on his horse to survey the situation with Dany, who had also been called up. The two went to the front of the ruined castle, and Dany looked out a telescope.

"What is that on their banners?" Robb asked.

"Lions, but not gold, but red" She said, confused a Robb was. The two monarchs went out into the field with a few soldiers to treat with them, as did the unknown army. As they met in the field, the commander of the army rode up to them, with who we assumed to be his wife.

"Who are you?" Robb asked, and the Lord, clad in very simple armor spoke.

"I am Lord Victor of House Reyne, and you and your army seem to be in my hall" He said, shocking Robb and Dany.

**AN- Now I know what you are thinking, and no, not every chapter is gonna have a plot twist. Anyways, I am writing a new fic for Game of Thrones, with an OC, so I would like a suggestion for a name for his house. I have the other basics laid out for his character, where he is from**, **family dynamic ect, but I can't think of a good house name for them. So leave a suggestion in your review. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
